Divorce Scandal
by sailormars1331
Summary: There's trouble in Crystal Tokyo. What's going on?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I merely borrowed the characters temporarily for fun. This story has some violence, foul language, and sexual indeuendos. If you are easily offended by any of these, don't read it; after all, it's your loss. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Divorce Scandal" "Divorce Scandal" screamed from the front page of the Crystal Tokyo Times, in big, bold lettering. Neo Queen Serenity, surrounded by her sailor scouts sighed, "I knew it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew."  
  
"Don't say that, we haven't even read the article yet" said Sailor Mars in an attempt to comfort Serenity.  
  
"You know as well as I do what it's going to say Rei. It's going to go back to our younger days, talking about how slow and stupid I was, and then it's going to talk about how Darien was a pedophile with me. And then it's going to talk about how that naturally lead to his relationship with his daughter. Then it will move on to how the grief stricken Queen wound up in princess Rei's bed. Finally it will talk about the divorce, but since it's not as interesting, nobody will read it. And you know it."  
  
"True," Rei admitted, looking dismally defeated. "How did all of this actually make it out of the castle? I thought we had good control on the rumor situation. After all we have kept a lid on the Darien Rini situation for quite a while."  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Speak of the cheating devil," Rei spat angrily.  
  
"Where are you?" Darien screamed.  
  
"In here Darien" Serenity said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"How could you let this get out? Do you realize that you have done irreparable damage to the honor of this kingdom? You have disgraced Crystal Tokyo, the Silver Millennium, and your trashy self." Serenity just sat there as Darien raised his hand to hit her, but Rei stopped his hand. "And there is your wonderful virginal priestess protecting you, since you can't do it yourself. Oh that's right, she's not a virgin anymore, because you slept with her, right?"  
  
"Shut up Darien, she could never stoop as low as you already are. Or have you forgotten that your new bedmate is your DAUGHTER!" Rei screamed angrily.  
  
"That's King Edymon to you, nasty slut."  
  
"Bull shit, or did you not read the headline of today's paper? I believe it said 'Divorce Scandal,' that means you aren't king. She's the Queen and you are done disgracing her. And it also says that you and Rini are banished, or has your brain evaporated from your head?" Rei fussed.  
  
"So Ms. Brains, what is the Queen of trash going to do without an heir?" Darien sneered.  
  
"Well, since Serena finalized the divorce three months ago, while you were touring the galaxy with your lover/daughter, she's remarried. So, she has a king, and to top it all off, she's pregnant, so she has a new heir on the way" Ami said in her matter of a fact tone, as she grabbed Serena's hand comfortingly, because she looked like she was falling to pieces.  
  
"Who! Dammit who!" Darien screamed.  
  
"Well let's see" the senshi of love crooned. "He's about a thousand times hotter than you, and you guys have met before. It was right after Sailor Moon brought us all back from our star seeds. I believe he told you to take good care good of Serena. And I truly believe he has a few words for you, and I'll place my money on the fact that not a one of them is nice."  
  
"I bet you've been with him since then, little slut. After all, you really expect me to believe that you're magically pregnant after 3months?"Darien growled.  
  
"Hang on a sec," said the angry princess of Jupiter. "Serena never cheated on your trashy self. Not that you didn't deserve it of course. You were never worthy of our Queen, and it'd be the best thing you ever did if you'd just get the hell out of our castle.  
  
"Well, you certainly are the most uneducated Jupiter, at least next to my mother. But then, who could be a bigger dope than Serena? And Daddy, don't get mad like that. It doesn't matter what she says. After all, you have me, and I am so much better than her. After all, we're going to live somewhere else together, you already promised Daddy," Rini said in her best brat voice.  
  
"Keep dreaming, little brat girl. You're just another floozy, another woman who wants the greatness I am. Just like all your precious guardians. All of them were a kick in bed. Maybe we should all get together and have a massive orgy and forget this mess. Especially now that I can get Rei, since she's not the little virgin anymore."  
  
"I hardly count you drugging and deceiving my scouts an act of sex, if that's what you call it. I didn't know you had managed to get Hakura and Michiru too."  
  
"Michiru gasped. "I'm sorry my Queen. He didn't trick or deceive me. I've always been attracted to him. Don't blame Hakura. She only joined because I begged. It's the most un-loyal thing I could have ever done. I'm so sorry.  
  
"Don't worry Michiru," the Queen said with a sweeping glance. "Maybe if he wasn't a skirt chaser I'd be mad. But how can I blame you for falling for his charms, after all, I was the one who married him, knowing all his flaws. My scouts are my loyal friends, and my ex-husband is a sex-crazed slime. And I forgave you when it happened. Pluto told me because she felt I needed to know. I knew then, that it was time to get rid of him. It just took me a while to get the courage to do it. And then he preyed on and took advantage of the rest of my sailor scouts. So, I feel really guilty too. I should have remedied this problem sooner, before he had robbed me of my confidence and my faith in love. I wish I had never married him, maybe I wouldn't have made him the monster he is now."  
  
"Don't blame yourself my love," a deep voice comforted from the corner. "So, you're pregnant. I wish you had told me yourself, but I realize how hard this is on you. And don't worry about what the papers say, I'll always love you, and we can get through anything together."  
  
"Seyia!" Serena cried joyfully. "Oh I love you too. I was so worried. I wanted to tell you first, but you were out so I could deal with Darien when I found out. You weren't supposed to come back till he was gone. What are you doing back?"  
  
Seyia stared into his love's eyes and said, "I read it in the paper, and I wanted you to tell me, to see you smile as you said it, see the joy and love in your eyes as you tell me about our child. I love you so much Serena. I know you were worried about the inheritance of the throne, and now you have nothing to worry about. You'll have a new heir, raised by parents totally in love with her and each other.  
  
"Oh Seyia" Serena sighed, looking totally lost in love.  
  
"A daughter? It's way too early to tell that, isn't it Ami?" Rei whispered so she wouldn't be heard.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a Moon Queen having anything but a daughter? We have a long history of women rulers, and until I see evidence of a change, my money's on a girl," Ami whispered back.  
  
Pluto strides in, walking straight towards Rini, looking mad as one can get. "Rini what have you done? Why with your father? You had plenty of young men's attention."  
  
"Because she took that whole Daddy's girl song waaaaay tooooo far," Mina said grinning ear to ear.  
  
"That's where you're wrong bitch," a voice screeched from within Rini. "I have destroyed the royal family, their name, and their respect for one another."  
  
Darien seemed to be waking from a deep sleep. Looking totally confused he said, "Where am I? You're not Rini. Where's my daughter? Why does everyone look so mad at me?"  
  
"Genius point. You've been under my spell for quite some time. The poor stupid princess didn't notice that her boyfriend/ husband had been corrupted. She thought it was all your betrayal, but really, you loved her, which was why it was so fun to have you hurt her. And now I shall kill you."  
  
In a flash of light, talons sprung from the Rini imposters' hands and sliced Darien to pieces. All of the Sailor Scouts looked at Serena as she fell to the floor with tears streaming.  
  
"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry. I never should have doubted you without looking for other possibilities. I wish I'd been paying enough attention to save you. And as for you," Serena said glaring at what she had thought was her daughter "how long have you been in my daughter's body?"  
  
"Oh please. I'm not in your daughter's body," the voice said as Rini's figure faded into a shadow. "I doppleganged her. She's been dead for years. I started corrupting Darien to cheat on and hurt you from the second I became your daughter, 8 years ago. And now I am tired of waiting. I have killed all of the royal family except you, Neo Queen Serenity, so die. And die now," the voice hissed as the shadow lunged towards Serena.  
  
Mercury, who was busy with her computer, not really paying attention to what was happening, suddenly looked up and said, "The shadow's energy is the exact same as the Negaverse's."  
  
As the talons that had killed Rini and Darien neared Serena's face, she was paralyzed with fear and regret. Fortunately, Seyia wasn't frozen. He swept Serena out of the way right before the talons made contact.  
  
"Dumpling head," Seyia said softly to the woman in his arms. "I love you. I'm sorry that this evil is still around, and that it got your husband and Rini, but you have the power to eliminate this evil forever. You can do it, but you must believe, and want a future."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it. I do want a future with you, Seyia my love. I'll probably always be a little sad about Rini and Darien, but I want a happy and peaceful future. Scouts help me eliminate this enemy once and for all."  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"And to avenge the real Rini, Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power! Help me rid the world of the negaverse. Allow the world a peaceful and happy future. Remove the negativity that has hurt so many."  
  
The negaverse laughed. "You can't defeat me. I'm more powerful than you and your puny scouts. You've never been able to finish evil off, and this time will be no different. AAAAaaa! It hurts. How can it be? I was going to win this time!"  
  
As the negaverse dissipated, Serena fell limply into Seyia's arms. The scouts all rushed towards her, looking very, very worried about their dear queen.  
  
"Maybe the Crystal was just too much for her, what with all the emotional strain and the pregnancy. We should have done more."  
  
"She's fin Mercury. Just tired," Seyia said, interrupting. "I love you my Queen.  
  
"I love you too Seyia," Serena said back.  
  
5 years later "I still want to know where Rini got that head full of pink hair from. My hair's brown, and yours ranges from blonde to white. Pink hair doesn't seem like us," Seyia said to Serena as they sat outside on the swing watching Rini play.  
  
"Maybe it was just meant to be. You know, to make us all wonder, and maybe to appreciate both the predictable and the unpredictable of life," Serena said.  
  
"I always knew you were wise beyond your years with your knowledge of life. School on the other hand, was another matter," Setsuna said laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell your younger self about all of this. I didn't even know all of it, because the negaverse managed to create a false future that looked right to me. I do apologize for failing you my Queen."  
  
"Don't worry Setsuna. Things happen for a reason. And I truly never would have believed this future. After all, who would have ever thought that Rei would finally get together with that rock star Chad? Or guessed that Chad would actually become a rock star?" Serena asked jokingly.  
  
"Ami and Greg weren't surprising at all. They are so cute and affectionate together. And their little girl, Sarah is just as sweet and smart as her parents. They're coming in for my birthday. Maybe Sarah's birthday present will be tutoring Rini!" Serena joked.  
  
"Mina and Yaten are coming in too. They're taking time off from being the galaxy's most famous couple to spend the week with you. But you have to act surprised. I wasn't supposed to tell you Serena," Seyia admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Lita already spilled the beans. She was telling me about the cake she was going to make me, and how she was going to lie to Mina and tell it was low fat to get her to eat it. Taki fussed at her to be quiet, but it was too late," Serena laughed.  
  
"Everyone's so happy now," Setsuna said. "But I want to ask you one thing, why did you name your second daughter Rini as well?"  
  
"Because, she looks exactly like Rini, and Rini deserves a second chance in a happy world, with peace and love. And there is more than enough love to go around this time."  
  
The End ( 


End file.
